6 Climax
by Meellaa
Summary: M version of chapter 6 of Nalu 2016


A/N: It seems I can't help myself. Smut is too much fun to write so here we are.

The rest of the story can be found here: s/12027997/1/Nalu-2016-One-Week

I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Why didn't you tell me, Natsu. We were best friends, you practically lived with me, ate my food, slept in my bed…"

"How could I tell you when we did all that and you still thought I was just your friend. How could I have told you that I was afraid you'd leave me because I was just your friend?"

"You were never just my friend." I say. Natsu shakes his head.

"But I was never anything more either."

And again, he grabs my neck and kisses me fiercely.

So many things rush through my mind at the same time, I could barely rejoice at the feeling of his lips against mine. I want to push him away and ask what he meant. I want to slap him for suddenly kissing me. I want to hold him to me and tell him I'm sorry for not doing something to get him out of that situation.

I put my hand on his shoulder and pull him closer to me and he presses his chest against mine, my legs to the side of him. A bubble of excitement settles in my stomach and I hick-up slightly as I realize what I am doing. I am kissing Natsu Dragneel, the boy I have dreamed about for over two years. Did I feel this way about him all this time? Did I dream about him because I wished I had done this before he left me? Has he felt this way about me all this time? Is that what he meant?

His hand finds my waist and I arch my back into him because the feel of him is something I could never have imagined. Whatever I tried to have with Gray, this was nothing like it. My hopes for replacing this with what I thought it should feel like, could never have come close to reality.

Natsu moves his hand to the small of my back as I arch into him and presses me closer to him. He kisses me like a man who has tasted a lot of fruit but has finally found the one that tastes the best. He takes his time feeling the textures of me, at least that's what I understand from the way his moves his lips against mine. He kisses me in different ways; tenderly, fiercely, roughly, even lovingly. He tastes my lips with the tip of his tongue and a shiver runs through him when I reach to taste him as well.

The hand on his shoulder moves down to his chest and I can feel him breathe heavily. My other hand reaches for his head and buries itself in his hair. I pull him closer, lean back and allow him to move up onto the sofa, surrounding me with his presence even more. The hand moves away from my waist to support him next to my head. The other stays at my neck, feeling its way over my jawbone as he tilts my head back, draws circles over my throat as he keeps exploring my mouth. Both of my hands move to his waist and before I know it, they've slipped under his shirt, feeling his hot skin, his muscles as his breath catches momentarily and a moan escapes his lips.

I find myself instantly respond to his moan. I reach up to him and push him to the side. Without our lips leaving each other, I push him into the sofa and straddle his legs. His breath quickens instantly as I settle myself over him, my hands at his neck and jaw, holding him in the way that I want him, guiding his lips to mine, feeling the bone of his jaw and pulse in his throat. His hands find my waist and slowly move over the form of my body. When he reaches my hips he presses me downwards and I gladly guide my hips over his crotch, feeling the muscles of his legs against mine and the hardness of his erection through his pants. Both of us release a breathy moan.

My hands move to the hem of his shirt and I draw it over his head. Although my lips are swollen and aching for more, I take the time to look at him properly, trace a few scars with my fingers, watch as his chest moves as he gasps at my touch.

When I've had my fill I look up at him and meet his eyes. They are intense as always, knowing exactly what to look at and not wavering in the slightest. I bite my lip and blush. Not because I'm embarrassed, but because I'm not used to be looked at in that way, that determinately lustful way, as if there would be little but my protest to have him stop now. I feel completely comfortable though. As if that intense look of his was exactly what I've always wanted from the person I'm with. Maybe it's just the fact that it is Natsu who looks at me that way and I have never before realized that it was this in fact that I had missed from him. Among so many other things, of course.

I reach for his hands and guide them under my shirt and over my breasts. His tongue pokes out of the corner of his mouth and he squeezes his hands and my eyes flutter closed. I lean forward again and kiss him. The kisses are no longer exploratory, but filled with lust and desire. I can't imagine how I have never understood this before, how I can have felt this before and not realized what it meant. So many times I woke up in the middle of the night with Natsu's arm around me, holding me tight, his hand to my stomach. I had always dismissed it, never bothered to make an effort to figure out what it meant. He was never just a friend and he was never just more than a friend. He was my lover before I learned how to love him.

Impatience grabs me and I pull my top over my head and Natsu wastes little time to unhook my bra. There is a second where he looks at me for confirmation and I nod and he takes one nipple between thumb and forefinger and pulls my chest to his face so that he can envelop the other with his hot mouth. I moan and press his head harder into my chest. He takes his time to kiss my breasts moving between the two, changing hands so that no breast is ever unoccupied. Whichever hand is unoccupied at the time moves to my hips moving them, with my help, over him. Whenever I feel his length in a particular spot I press myself down and use him to make sparks fly through my stomach. Natsu moans every time I do.

My nipples feel like they're on fire, in a good way, by the time he pulls me down to meet his lips again. When he pulls me to him, my chest rubs against his and I have to moan again.

His hand is on the move again and this time he draws circles on my leg, moving over my inner thigh and up towards my hips. All the while I still move over him, his other hand making sure my lips stay sealed over his.

Only when his hand is so close to my hip it would have to leave my leg to move further up does he move me away to look at me. His thumb presses against the skin just inside my panties. My hands move to both of his, wanting desperately for him not to move away not matter what. I nod at him and move his left hand inches towards me core. He pulls me down for another kiss.

"You sure?" He asks and I nod vigorously. He smiles. "Do you have a condom?" A shiver runs through me and I nod again.

"Bedside table." I say in a hoarse voice.

He stands us up and as he does he moves his left hand to cup all of my aching core, his fingers just pushing at the fabrik over the pool of wetness making me moan again. He moves my head to the side and kisses me lightly there then moves away to the bedroom.

It only take a moment for me to follow him. I don't even want to wait for him to come back to the couch. I lean against the doorframe as he rummages for and finally finds the pack of condom. He pulls one out and turns around. He grins at me and I feel my heart lift and flutter.

I move towards him and grab him by the belt. I make little work of it and pull it out of its loops completely. I look at him before I make to open his pants. He has given me plenty opportunity to both consent and tell him to stop, I want to do the same for him. He kisses me tenderly.

"I have longed for this day for so long." He says and holds his forehead to mine for a while, the condom still in his fingers. I smile.

"I never knew, but so have I." He looks up at me, slightly surprised and I find that tears are filling my eyes."We were never just friends, I just never knew." Natsu smiles softly and carefully kisses the trail that the tears have left behind. Slowly he finds his way to my lips and in his kiss, it's like every tension there has ever been has evaporated.

He pushes me backwards and I find myself pressed against a wall. His kisses leave my lips and move down my neck, exploring my throat, pressing into it to feel my pulse as it quickens yet again with desire.

"Does this mean yes?" He asks and although I don't know what he means, I nod and breathe "yes." and hold his head to me as he moves over my chest again, kissing and sucking at every new piece of flesh he comes across, leaving me breathless. His hands are just as relentless, moving over my legs, over my back, lower over my backside until he at last pulls my legs up and around his hips. He pushes his hips hard against my core and I find myself moaning again. He grins again.

"But you don't even know the question." He says and tilts his head to the side. I shake my head.

"I don't care." I say and again he pushes his hips against me, awakening the longing stronger than before.

He grins wickedly.

"Do you want me to continue?" He asks.

"Yes," I breathe. He pulls me off the wall and moves me over to the bed.

"Have you done this before?" He asks and again I answer with a breathy "yes." His hands push my skirt up around my waist. Not that it hindered him before.

"Did it feel good before?" I blush, but answer yes anyway. He opens the button his pants.

"Does this feel better?" I nod vigorously. He pulls down the zipper of his pants.

"Have you ever dreamed about me?" Again I blush but nod, my eyes riveted of his hands as he pulls down his pants to reveal his muscular legs. His underwear stretch over the strain of his erection.

"Have you ever touched yourself while thinking about me?" Can I go any more red? I nod. He pulls his underwear down his legs too. His erection springs free. He stands before me, naked and proud, the muscles of his body moving with every quick breath he draws. His eyes are fixed on my own body, moving over it as if trying to memorize every curve of it. Subconsciously I move my legs apart to give him a view of everything and I know that he will see the stain where my panties are wet. He hold up the condom.

"Do you want to continue?" He asks again and I nod, moving my hips closer, spreading my legs wider, letting my hands touch my tender nipples. Natsu opens the packet carefully and pulls the condom onto his length. He shudders slightly as he does and his length bods a little as he does. He moves close to me and leans over him. I can feel the heat of him. He takes a hold of my leg and kisses it carefully.

"Do you love me?" He asks quietly, as if he was afraid to ask. I reach up to touch his face and when I do he looks at me, almost afraid. I smile at him. "Yes." I say. He kisses my hand and leans closer to me, his hands mover over my legs and slowly pull my panties down over my legs. His length is positioned right over my entrance.

"Is it okay that I love you too?" He asks and his voice actually shakes. I pull his head up to make him look at me. I kiss him and then look at him again.

"I ask nothing else of you."

And with that he moves into me.


End file.
